The Beginning
by Rockymesky
Summary: First there's the break up and then there's the make up. But the make up is not always the person you thought it would be! R&R First Fanfic Story
1. The Beginning

**A/N:**** This my first Fanfiction, I really hope you enjoy it and it is not just a one-shot, so please R&R( Read and Review)**

**Chapter 1: The break up**

Hey itz me Rocky and I just want to tell you how my life is going, honestly I think it is going I have Deuce and Lola and I am a professional dancer but let me just tell you about 'The Beginning.

**Rocky's POV**

**Rocky: Hey Deuce, what's new**

**Deuce: Dina broke up with me (crying)**

**Rocky: OMG, I'm so sorry, what happened (smiling on the inside)**

**Deuce: Well I got a text from Dina saying that she needed to talk to me, so it rushed over to her house. When she opened the door she told that she was breaking up with me then slammed the door in face. I haven't spoken to her since then.**

**Rocky: Well Deuce don't worry about her, there's plenty of other girls and sometimes their standing right in front of you.**

**Deuce: You're right Rocky, I should just move on. So I was wonder-**

*****RRRIIIINNGGG*****

**Rocky: Sorry Deuce, hold on to that thought I've got to go. Cya later**

*****After School*****

**Deuce's POV**

**Deuce: Hey Cece, who do you think Rocky like likes?**

**Cece: You like Rocky don't you**

**Deuce: No, what would make you think that...Okay fine I do**

**Cece: Then why don't you ask her out?**

**Deuce: I don't know Cece, what if she don't like me back**

**Cece: Trust me, Rocky is the one for you**

**Deuce: You know what? Your right**

**Cece: Oh look, here she comes**

**Rocky: HeyHeyHey**

**Cece: Hey**

**Deuce: Hey, um, Rocky can I talk to you in private please**

**Rocky: Yeah, sure why not**

**-We walked over to the school benches outside**

**Rocky: So what did you want to talk about?**

**Deuce: I wanted to tell you that I like you, I really like you and I was wondering if we could be mo-**

**-I was cut off by the taste of vanilla lips**

**Deuce: Than just friends**

**Rocky: Yes, yes we can**

**Deuce: So do you want to come and watch a movie with me tonight at my house, we have a home cinema?**

**Rocky: I'd love to; I'll be ready at seven**

**Deuce: See you at seven (mumbling)**


	2. The Date Part 1

**The Date Part 1**

**A/N: **** I'm sorry that the chapter was a little short but I will try my best to make this one a lot longer than the first one. Second Chapter today!**

**Rocky's P.O.V**

**Rocky's place  
****Rocky: I can't believe that this is finally happening (Saying to herself smiling widely) I, Rocky Blue I'm finally going to be going on a date with Deuce Martinez. This is so amazing.**

**Rocky looks at the watch wall clock on the back of her bedroom and screams.**

**Rocky: OMG, its 6.00pm Duece is gonna be here in an hour. I NEED (Now shouting) to get ready now.**

**I put on a simple burgundy strapless dress that comes just above her knees, with a leather jacket and silver ballet flats. I wear a pale pink blusher and strawberry lip gloss. By time the time I'm done getting ready I hear a knock on the door.**

*****KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*****

**Duece: Hey Roc-Wow you look amazing**

**I blushed brighter than the blusher I had on my cheeks.**

**Rocky: Thanks you don't look too bad yourself (I smiled)**

**Duece: Shall we?**

**Rocky: We shall**

**We happily walked out of the door, in the way to Deuces' house we talked about Shake It Up Chicago and he complimented me on my dancing which made me so happy I almost burst with excitement, When we arrived at his house he led me down to the home cinema he said he had and it was exactly how he described it. This was going to be the best first date ever!**

**Rocky: What shall we watch?**

**Duece: Up to you my love**

**I giggled at what he had said; it made me feel so special.**

**Duece: I love your giggle it's so cute.**

**'Okay its official, this is the best first date nothing could ruin it' I thought to myself**

**Deuce's' P.O.V**

**Her giggle is so perfect, she is just perfect.**

**Rocky: What movies do you have?**

**Her voice was just so angelic, I love her. The way she smiles makes me smile, the way laughs makes me marvel at her beauty and the she dances makes me feel me feel like I'm on cloud 9. She is just amazing. I was interrupted from my thoughts.**

**Rocky: Duece? **

**Deuce: Oh, yeah I have Titanic, Ted, The Simpsons Movie, 2012, the journey to the centre of the earth 1 and 2 and many more.**

**Rocky: Ooo, lets watch 2012**

**Deuce: Okay, you make yourself comfortable and I'll go put the movie in and get the popcorn.**

**Rocky: Okay ( she smiled and she looked gorgeous)**

**Rocky P.O.V**

**This is going perfect, he's being so perfect, I'm gonna text Cece and tell her how it's going.**

**RockyB- Hey Cece **

**CeceJ-Hey Rocks, How's the date going?**

**RockyB-itz Perfect G2G **

**Meanwhile at Cece's place**

**Cece's P.O.V**

**Cece: Ty stop!**

**A/N: **** What's going on why was Ty with Cece why did she say stop. So many questions so you'll have to wait till the next chapter to get the next part.**


	3. The Date Part 2

**A/N****: This is the second part enjoy, btw the chapters get longer as they go up in numbers. Anyway on with the story.**

**The Date Part 2**

**Cece's P.O.V**

**Ty: But I don't want to Ce**

**Cece: I know, but what if someone walks in on us like this.**

**He was placing gentle kisses all over my neck, my face and my ears. He made me feel special, but I just couldn't tell Rocky, it just wasn't the right time yet. Me and Ty had been dating for the last two and believe I feel terrible about sneaking around Rocky, I can't do that to my best friend, can I? **

**Ty: Okay, but you're gonna regret it**

**Cece: Whatever**

**Ty: What should we do now**

**Cece: We could watch a movie, or we could spy on Rocky and Deuce( I said with a devious smile)**

**Ty: This is one of the million reasons of why I love you**

**Cece: Aww**

**We went over to Deuce's house and went round the back, when we saw them, they were making and it was so cute, obviously Ty had other thoughts.**

**Ty: What the fuck is he doing to my sister?**

**Cece: Well he is obviously kissing her and enjoying it, just like Rocky.**

**Ty: Yeah, well parties over.(Shouting) Come on Rocky time to go home.**

**Rocky: Wait what, Ty what are you doing here?**

**Ty: I'm here to pick up my sister now let's go.**

**He picked her up before she could even say anything, looks like there first date didn't have the best end. I quickly left the scene unnoticed before I could get blamed for and just like a ghost I was gone.**

**Rocky's P.O.V**

**Rocky: Ty let go of me**

**Ty: Why? So you can run back to Deuce and make out with him again, ain't happening**

**Rocky: No. So that I can say goodbye to him. Why were you there anyway.**

**He went dead silent and let go of me, the rest of the walk home was silent dark and scary. I wish Deuce was with me.**

**When we got home Ty went straight to his room and didn't say a thing to me that night and it made me wonder why. I started to text to Deuce.**

**RockyB- Sorry about Ty he's just being really annoying.**

**DeuceM- Itz okay, but if you would like to come and sleep over you can.**

**RockyB- Ok I'll come over now**

**DeuceM- worry about coming over anywhere, I'll come and pick you up in 10**

**RockyB- KK**

**I packed up my overnight bag and then settled down to watch some TV**

**5 minutes later**

*****KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*****

**I went to go open the door and I saw Deuce with a rose in his hands. Aww how sweet**

**Deuce: Ready to go**

**Rocky: If it's anywhere with you then I'll go**

**He smiled and led us out the door and gently shut the door behind us, so that Ty wouldn't wake up. When we got his place, I got my jammies, and I was wearing checked shorts and a pink tank top.**

**Deuce: So, what should we do?**

**Rocky: Hmm, we could-**

**I kissed him, he deepened it and cupped my cheeks in his hand, and I slid my tongue across his lips asking for entrance, I could feel him smile, we fought for dominance and obviously I won. I wish it could go on for ages, but eventually we had to breathe.**

**Deuce's P.O.V**

**Deuce: Where did you learn to become such a great kisser.**

**Rocky: I don't know, but how about you.**

**Deuce: Maybe it just happened.**

**Rocky: What should we do now?**

**Deuce: We could continue watching 2012, or we could continue what we were doing.**

**Rocky: I like the 2****nd**** option best.**

**I kissed her to her hearts content and then we stopped to breathe.**

**Deuce: Who knew Rocky Blue was such rebel?**

**Rocky: Who knew Deuce Martinez was so perfect?**

**Deuce: Yeah, well you know what?**

**Rocky: What?**

**Deuce: One day, I'm gonna make you Mrs Martinez.**

**Rocky: Really?**

**Deuce: Yeah, really. And you know what**

**Rocky: What?**

**Deuce: I love you.**

**Rocky: Really, coz I love you too.**

**We fell asleep on my bed with her head on my chest and my arms wrapped around her. This truly was the perfect date.**

**A/N: **** Hope you liked there's gonna be a part three of the date so look out for it.**

**From Rockymesky**


	4. AN

This just an author's note because I have a writer's block and I have no idea of what to write and itz really annoying me. Thanks for the reviews. Someone please just give me some ideas because I really need it. I'm not joking.

Sorry that this is not an actual chapter.


	5. Where is she

**Chapter four: Where is she?**

**A/N:**** I might start a victorious story, so watch out for that. Please review coz like a great writer once wrote:**

**'Reviews are a writer's food'**

**I think that is so true, coz if they know people are reviewing then it means people are reading the story and there's a point of writing it.**

**The next day**

**Deuce's P.O.V**

**I woke up to see Rocky sleeping right beside me, and I really wish it was like that every day. I gently kiss her cheek. She opens her eyes; it looks like butterflies opening their wings for the first time.**

**Rocky: Hey (she said it so weakly)**

**Deuce: Hey, so glad you're awake.**

**Rocky: Oh really, why?**

**Deuce: So that I could do this-**

**I kissed her, I could tell it was a passionate kiss coz she didn't want to let go, she deepened the kiss and she wanted entrance, so I gave it to her, we had a battle for dominance and I let her win(of course). She was perfect; I wish it was like this every ****single**** day.**

**Deuce: You're so perfect**

**Rocky: So are you**

**Deuce: So what do you wanna do today?**

**Rocky: Well first I have to go home and make sure that Ty doesn't have a panic attack, when he realises that I'm gone.**

**I chuckled and then Rocky smiles. I love it when she smiles.**

**Rocky: Then I have to go to SIU Chicago to practise but if you want to meet me there then we can go somewhere afterwards.**

**Deuce: Okay I'll be there.**

**Rocky: Great. **

**She smiled at me again and I'm already getting goose bumps.**

**Rocky: I'd better get going before Ty starts freaking out. Bye**

**She kissed my cheek, I felt myself getting warm already.**

**Deuce: Bye**

**I said it so dreamily; I hope she didn't notice me. She walked out of the front door so gracefully and beautifully. I love her so much.**

**I had a looked at the time.**

**Deuce: Shit, I'd better start getting ready.**

**Rocky's POV**

**I arrived at home and I saw Ty sitting on the couch making out with Cece and to think I thought he would have cared a lot more about me than her. I dropped my keys and ran back to Deuce's house without stopping. How could she do this to me? How could he do this to me? How could they do this to me? My best friend is dating my brother. I hate this.**

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

**Deuce: Hey Rocky, what's wrong you look like you been crying?**

**Rocky: Well when I went home, I opened the door and I saw Ty and Cece making on the couch.**

**Deuce: They were WHAT.**

**Rocky: I know.**

**I was actually breaking down I didn't know what to do. Why was I even making such a big deal out of this, itz like they wanted me to see them?**

**Cece's POV**

**Cece: OMG, that didn't just happen**

**Ty: I wish it didn't **

**I looked at him sadly di he not like making out with me. It confused.**

**Ty: I mean like, did she really have to find out like this.**

**Cece: I know itz not fair on her; we should really talk to her.**

**Ty: We should but I don't know where she could have gone.**

**Cece: Well she might have gone to her new boyfriend's house.**

**I said so sarcastically, I'd be surprised if he did get.**

**Ty: Yeah, maybe your right, she most probably did go there.**

**Cece: So, let's go there then.**

**Ty: What's the point she won't even talk to us after what she saw, we would be lucky if she talked to us.**

**Cece: We should at least try and maybe she might even listen to our apology.**

**I dragged Ty out of the house because I knew that if I let him go out the door by himself then we would be there for ages just waiting for him to get out the door. When we went outside it was really cold, luckily Ty was with me so he wrapped his arms around me and I loved every minute of it. But I couldn't be happy, I was just too scared that Rocky won't accept m-our apology, that's all I was really scared about. Please forgive me Rocky.**

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

**Cece: C'mon Deuce open up**

**Ty: We know you're in there**

**Cece: Just open the door so we can talk to Rocky**

**Ty: Please **

**Deuce: GO AWAY, ROCKY DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU SHE IS NOT EVEN HERE.**

**Neighbour: SHUT UP**

**Cece: Cranky**

**Cece: Where is she then?**

**By this point Deuce had opened the door.**

**Deuce: I don't know, she came here, told me what happened and then something in her just clicked and she said bye.**

**Ty: What have we done, we need to go and find her.**

**Cece: Right.**

**Me and Ty left Deuce standing at his door and went to go find Rocky. Where could she be?**

**Deuce's POV**

**I went back inside to go and talk to Rocky. That's right I lied and only I know where Rocky is, she's in my bathroom. Best plan ever!**

**Deuce: They're gone now you can come out from the hiding place.**

**Rocky walked out with steam and a towel around her, my jaw must have dropped about 10ft down because she just looked so beautiful with her hair wet. She must have had a shower or something because now I can't take my eyes off of her. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of an angel.**

**Rocky: Deuce? Hey Deuce? DEUCE!**

**Deuce: Huh whaa yeah.**

**Rocky: How did you get rid of them?**

**Deuce: Well I told them that you explained everything to me and then you just snapped, said bye and left.**

**Rocky: Wow. Great acting **

**Deuce: Thanks.**

**I kissed her and then she left to get dressed and then I watched some TV, then I heard the phone ring.**

*****RING RING RING*****

**Phone Convo :( Deuce is bold and the person is underlined)**

**Hello**

Itz me Ty

**Well duh caller id**

Anyway have you found Rocky yet?

**No not yet. I've been trying to call and text her but she just won't answer me which is strange.**

Oh ok thanks anyway.

**Later**

**End of Convo**

**Deuce: Rocky can I come and meet you.**

**Rocky: Yeah, Sure**

**I walked in and saw Rocky in her black bra and blue jeans. I felt like this day couldn't get any better**

**A/N:**** Okay so that's it for today but plz try and write me a review, whether you hate it or not, it is still food to me.**


	6. Locked up Part 1

**Chapter 5: Locked up Part 1**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I will try and use the idea of Rocky getting jealous and dat so plz keep them reviews coming. I know we haven't heard much from the hated twins Gunther and Tinka. Sorry for not updating in such a while but my new victorious story is up, so check that out. On with the story.**

**Deuce's POV**

**Deuce: Are you ready?**

**Rocky: Kind of, but as you can see I still need to put on my top.**

**Deuce: Oh yeah, right**

**As soon as she said that I felt so stupid. ****_You're an idiot how can you ask that you fool. _****And now there's a voice in my head, ****_you wish it was Rocky's voice don't you. _****SHUT UP. This is just great!**

**Rocky: Well I have to go and practice for SIU Chicago I should get going, but if you wanna come and watch you can. **

**Deuce: YES! I mean yeah sure I'll come.**

**Whoa I acted I little too excited there. ****_Weirdo. _****STFU**

**Rocky's POV**

**Right now, me and Deuce are walking to shake it up studio and I actually feel like I'm on a cloud. He's so kind and sweet and the best part is that sometimes he talks to me Spanish I mean like HOW ROMANTIC. I just love him do much its actually unbelievable. I just really hope Cece's not there or I am gonna be so Angry.**

**When we walked into the studio, my happiness was shattered once again from seeing Ty and Cece together again. The sight of them just sickened me and I hated it. OMG Cece just looked up at me gotta go.**

**Cece: ROCKY, YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!**

**Rocky: I CAN TRY! **

**Cece's**** POV**

**Why is she being so difficult? I just want to talk to her, is it really that hard just for me to talk to my best friend. WHY WON'T SHE LET ME APOLOGIZE?**

**And now she's running into the costume closet. Why there, of all the places she could of picked to go, she goes into there.**

**Deuce's POV**

**Deuce: We'd better follow them**

**Ty: Yeah lets go**

**Deuce: What are they doing in there? **

**Ty: I don't know but when we get in there I'm gonna lock the door so they can talk it out.**

**Deuce: Cool**

**As soon as we got in there Ty locked the door and slid the key underneath the door. Was he even thinking about how we are gonna get? ****_Obviously not. _****SHUT UP.**

**Rocky: Why did you just do that?**

**Ty: So that you and Cece can talk to each other without killing each other first.**

**Rocky's POV**

**Rocky: Before we do at least try to talk. Have you even considered how we are going to get out of here?**

**Ty: That was the second part of the plan that I didn't think about.**

**We all groaned at what he had said, he is such an idiot.**

**Gunther: Sister-Twin did you hear that.**

**Tinka: Yes I did Gunther what do you think it could be?**

**Gunther: Let's go and investigate.**

**This could not get any worse. Gunther and Tinka are gonna get involved and there stupid accents annoy me, I just wish I could get out of here and restart my day.**

**Rocky: Look who it is, the freak-**

**Tinka: Oh save it Rocky, we are not in the mood for your child-like behaviour.**

**Rocky: I do not act like a child**

**Tinka: Wanna a bet?**

**Rocky: Bring it on**

**Before anything could happen Deuce held me back and Gunther back held back Tinka. I was just getting started as well. This is so not over.**

**Ty: Can you and Cece just work it out**

**Rocky & Cece: NO**

**Deuce: Then no one is getting out of here**

**Cece: Fine. Look Rocky, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but we were just waiting until the right time to tell you and you just walked in o-**

**Rocky: Well, what do you expect me to do I live there.**

**Cece: I'm sorry Rocky, could you please just at least think about it **

**Rocky: Fine, I'll think about it**

**Cece: Thank you**

**Ty: Now that, that's over let's play a game**

**Rocky: Like…**

**Deuce: Truth or Dare**

**Gunther: Ok we will join you**

**Why are they joining us itz not like anyone asked them to join us, I just hope this doesn't turn out bad like the last time we played truth or dare.**

**Rocky: I'll go first, Cece Truth or Dare?**

**Cece: Dare**

**Rocky: I dare you to kiss Gunther for 1 minute **

**Ty & Cece & Gunther: WHAT**

**Rocky: You picked Dare so you have to do it**

**Cece: Let's just get it over and done with**

**Ty: No funny Business Ce**

**Cece: Of course T**

**Yuck! They make me sick.**

**Cece's POV**

**I can't believe Rocky is making me kiss a Hessenheffer, I am actually gonna kill her when I've finished kissing this fool.**

**To my amazement I felt sparks flying throughout the whole kiss****_. You have a boyfriend._**** I never had kisses like this with Ty. ****_But you love Ty don't you._**

**Rocky: Time is up**

**I just ignored her and carried kissing him until Ty pulled us apart.**

**Ty: That's enough **

**Now I feel really bad but I think I'm in love with Gunther and I really don't know what to do I mean if I tell Rocky, she'll never talk to me again for breaking his heart and I can't tell Tinka, I mean I hate her and if I tell Deuce, he'll freak out and end up telling Ty. I've really got myself into a big mess. This so not good**

**Cece: Okay Tinka, Truth or Dare**

**Tinka: Truth**

**Cece: Is it true that you're like royalty in the 'old' country?**

**Tinka: Not like, I am**

**Cece: Whoa**

**Rocky: Then how come you're such a bitch here?**

**Ty & Deuce & Cece & Gunther: ROCKY!**

**Rocky: What, it's true.**

**Tinka: Oh, don't worry Rocky, It takes a bitch to know a bitch.**

**Rocky: She really wants to fight, doesn't she?**

**Cece: Can you two please stop fighting?**

**Rocky: You're one to talk**

**Cece: Oh really**

**Tinka: Yes really**

**All 3 of us just started rambling up an argument and the boys just sat there engrossed in what was going.**

**A/N****: Okay so that is part one of locked up and sorry that Rocky is being so rude but she is just pissed so yeah enjoy the story and watch out for new chapters. **


End file.
